I Blame Karofsky
by Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare
Summary: Max Adler has never questioned his sexuality. He's totally into girls, no doubt. But suddenly the lines between how his character Karofsky feels and how Max himself is feeling are blurring without his consent, and now he can't look at Chris the same way.


**A/N: I WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW THAT THIS IS JUST FOR THE LULZ! XD (I **_**know **_**the actors don't/wouldn't feel this way for each other, LOLOL.)**

**I was looking back through my comics on dA, giggled at my one-pager, "Not Supposed To Kiss Back," and then re-read the amusing story, "8 Times Chris Found Himself In Love With Darren." And then I decided to re-watch some Max Adler interviews, like his one for the Toys For Tots event and another for Access Hollywood, both times in which he talked about the kiss (oh, you know the one~ ;D ). **

**-Thus, I got myself thinking of this silly idea I'm now presenting to all of you, since it was relentless and wouldn't get out of my head and I'm kinda suddenly inspiration-less for **_**Loathing, **_**as some of you may have noticed.**

**So… enjoy this totally goofy and crackish actor/real life fanfiction, okay~? LOLOLOL. 8D**

**BTW: I DEEM THIS PAIRING "ADLFER." C:**

**

* * *

**

Max Adler has not once questioned his sexuality. Sure, he wore purple sequined vests while in show choir in high school, and sure, he's always been a relatively sweet, slightly sensitive guy unlike the character he's had to play on _Glee,_ but he's never sat there and wondered whether or not he likes girls. He totally does. It's never been an issue to question. It was just a natural fact.

When he first read that oh, hey, look,_ [Karofsky kisses Kurt full on the lips]_ in the script, Max was shocked, it's true; because, really, he expected some sort of fist fight to go down or something, judging by the heated shout-fest raging between the characters prior to this paarticular twist. And who can blame him? But he took it in stride, shrugged it off, and went with it. It was no big deal, right? Like he told that pretty brunette around Christmastime, "lips are lips." It doesn't matter which gender the body part belongs to, because it's the same on everyone.

(Right?)

He thought it would be awkward. Feared it might be, kissing a guy and all. Despite Chris Colfer's sexuality, and despite the flamboyant character he plays, he's actually pretty manly. Max has seen it on the Internet a few times; Chris's wicked-awesome talents with sai swords, Chris's lack of fashion knowledge prior to being cast in _Glee,_ Chris's love for Transformers t-shirts and, of course, Chris's ability to pitch his voice lower if he wants to.

Max knew all this, and because of these teeny scraps of knowledge floating around in his skull, he wondered all sorts of things. Like how this gay kiss he has to do might go over with the media and the fans, and how Chris will react, since Max has no idea what sort of experience Chris has with this sort of thing, being actually homosexual and all (he heard that Chris is apparently a good kisser, because he was told to tone it down a notch while shooting season one, since he had to pretend while kissing Heather that he was a first-timer to it).

It's funny, actually, because Max wasn't half as nervous as he thought he should be. He just went for it. Small rehearsals with different placements with his hands, and during rehearsal, just little pecks on Chris's expertly stilled lips, and all of the _lights, cameras, action!_ buzz swimming around him. It all added up to a moment that breezed by ("a passion and a release," as he's said a few times), and now it's episodes later, and Max is left puzzling over what's to come.

He's never questioned his sexuality. Never. But mixing in with how he has to act when he's Dave Karofsky, Max is stuck. Maybe it's because he keeps getting asked in interviews and by fans about the kiss, and maybe it's because he has to interact with Chris in peculiar ways when he's Karofsky (like that weird wink, or that creepy poke-in-chest-that-evolved-into-a-short-stroke, or even that intensely emotional confrontation scene in the principal's office), but it's all adding up. It's beginning to make Max question himself.

Question how, exactly, he feels about his fellow co-star.

Because some days, in the past, when Max had to perform some sort of bullying act that truly _hurt _Chris (he knows that Chris does his own stunts, and that Chris has a fair complexion, and that Chris bruises like a peach), he would always, _always _pull Chris aside after filming and apologize.

"Oh, I know you don't mean it, Max. It's just your character. You can't help it that Ryan Murphy is a sadistic director who likes the drama of me getting shoved around all the time. I don't mind, really. But it's sweet that you feel bad," Chris would smile, and Max would shyly smile back, occasionally scratching the side of his face or pushing his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, I know it's Karofsky and not me, but I _do _feel bad. I mean, that locker-slamming sound isn't faked. It sounds like it really hurts you," Max told the younger boy with the utmost sincerity.

Chris shrugged and dusted it from his shoulder like he would a negative comment from a tabloid. "It's nothing, really. All part of being an actor, right? Gotta roll with the punches, and the show must go on." And he laughed, and Max ignored the tiny voice in the back of his head that chimes in with a remark about how endearing Chris's laugh is.

The questioning somehow got worse, though, whenever Darren Criss, Chris Colfer, and Max himself would hang out backstage or see one another at an event or two and chat about their characters.

Darren liked to joke that Blaine is going to steal Kurt away and leave poor Karofsky behind. And Chris liked to imagine that Mr. Murphy would do something more dramatic and tale-twisting, with plenty of jealousy involved, poor Kurt caught in the middle of it. And Max himself is always so unsure, and simply agreed that Karofky likes Kurt and doesn't know what to do about it since Karofsky is so damn lost when it comes to acknowledging that he's gay, all to the point where the character himself is as unpredictable as Ryan Murphy's plot twists to relationships.

"Either way, I'm sure that Ryan has it all planned out just fine; or, at least, he will soon. Am I right?" Darren teased, and the other two nodded, laughing.

Strangely enough, it's become a bit of a habit of Max's to try and capture Chris's opinion on things, because something is beginning to really bother Max about both of their characters. He's beginning to wonder if all of this might be rubbing off on him, because now Max is starting to pick up on the little things about Chris Colfer; things like how the younger boy stutters when he's questioned on things, trying to find the right words to say, since his brain seems to always be two steps ahead of his mouth; and how the boy always says, "YES, yes," in agreement to multiple questions he's asked; and how he crosses his legs or folds his hands in his lap or walks with a pose that seems not to care, but at the same time, still feels humbled and insecure about his recently huge success. The little things like that, and it's kind of alarming that Max notices them all.

And it irks Max to no end that he feels like he doesn't belong in Chris's little actor-group, since Karofsky's character has almost made Max distance himself from half of the cast of _Glee._ And he bothers him even more that he feels as though he _needs_ to get closer, like he _should _be in that group, as if he _wants _to gain something from being around Chris Colfer.

Max is all too aware of half of America's opinion on Chris: they love him. Girls – who know all too well that Chris is famous and gay besides, making him out of their reach – have crushes on him, and Max is sure there are plenty of gay guys who are fans of the show that feel the same. And it makes Max a little jealous, because part of him wishes he could have an excuse like that: being a fan of the show and not an actor in it, essentially be someone unknown, so that this growing infatuation could be easily masked and pushed off to the side, unimportant and without consequence.

Because it's all so very confusing. Each time Max goes over the scene in his head – especially how the scene felt while shooting, and how it compares to the way it looks on TV – he starts asking himself how much of that kiss, or that remorseful shake of head as he left the office, was Karofsky… and how much of it was Max himself.

There have been countless warnings to actors not to get caught up in their roles. Not to start thinking or acting like a character they play, not to blur the lines between who they are and who they're paid to pretend to be.

Except this is a very difficult concept to uphold, Max finds, as he starts feeling a pull in his co-star's direction. It becomes difficult to distinguish between faking Dave Karofsky's attraction toward Kurt and Max's steadily growing attraction toward Chris. All he can think about is how Chris felt under his hands, how his lips felt against Max's, and if this is how it was for Jake and Heath in _Brokeback Mountain,_ or if their mutual respect for each other and general macho-bigtime-actor-ness kept them safe from turning gay/bi-curious. Or whatever.

It's frustrating, and infuriating, and now Max groans every time he hears another leak or rumor about the coming episodes, because he just _knows_ that being around Chris more will make matters far worse.

And it does get worse when Max reads – and has to rehearse – a singular scene during the Super Bowl episode: a confrontation between Kurt and Karofsky again.

Chris shows up on set as chipper as ever. He's sipping a foam cup of hot coffee, smiling and chuckling with Lea, giving her a hug, before having a quick word post-makeup with one of the cameramen (most likely asking if any real takes will be happening today). He seems so down-to-Earth, so approachable, so lovable. And Max tightens his jaw, because he knows he's staring.

Max fidgets in his costume, because this is the first rehearsal in a while, and he isn't sure how he feels about it.

Chris approaches him suddenly, and Max blinks, startled from his thoughts (or lack thereof), and characteristically licks his dry lips. "Hey, Chris," he greets, and the slightly shorter male smiles.

"Looks like we have another scene together," Chris remarks drolly. "I wonder how Ryan expects this one to pan out? I mean, you have to corner me again and everything. It's practically a cliché for us now."

And Max laughs a little, because he's been appreciating lately each interview with Chris (that he's ashamedly searched for and watched online) at how quick and funny he is. "Yeah, I guess it is. I'll try to refrain from seeming too stalker-ish this time." Even though Max _does_ feel like a stalker, having become more and more curious as to what else he can discover when it comes to the twenty-year-old in front of him.

Chris laughs, his head tilting forward. "Yeah, that might help sooth the fans' worries a bit. They seem to have deemed Karofsky as Kurt's official stalker. He stole a _wedding topper,_ for goodness sake."

"Haha, yeah, I know what you mean. Man, I feel like such a creep when I play this role. It's a wonder you're so blasé about it," Max says with a forced half-smile.

Chris waves it away. "I know you're nothing like your character, Max. That's why. I mean, look at you: you totally fit the stereotypical role of an athlete by the way you're built, and I think I've seen you play one outside of _Glee _once or twice, but you're totally not a tough guy. You're straight, you're actually a really fun, caring person, and you used to be in choir. If anything, you're the polar opposite of your character, so stop worrying about it." And he smiles, and Max pretends that his ears aren't burning from the compliment. "I feel like I always have to convince you of this, now that I think about it. Is playing the bully starting to get to you?" he asks, half out of concern, half out of amusement.

Max laughs meekly and rubs the back of his neck. "It might be getting to me, just a little." he says gently, a smile of his own on his face. "But thank God you're not half as shallowly materialistic as Kurt is. I mean, you guys aren't total opposites, but you are pretty different. You're much more easygoing than your character, and you're not half as… well, girly."

Chris rolls his eyes. "I know, right? I might have sleep-shopped in the past – don't ask – but I could really care less about half of the things Kurt frets over. I'm beyond all that. I just like having the opportunity to do something as fun – albeit tiring – as this, and have the money from it to get a few things I've always wanted or needed, but couldn't always have."

"I hear ya," Max agrees with a nod. Their conversation is cut short as The Murphy Man himself appears, already grinning and relaying orders, ready to get rehearsal started.

The boys part, get into their places for the scene, and start reciting lines.

But it's when Kurt and Karofsky get too close again, and when time seems to slow down around Max that an oddly impulsive sensation washes over the actor's body. As he peers into Chris's eyes, he suddenly feels like it would be the most natural thing in the world for him to lean over in this moment and kiss the younger man.

And Max would like to blame Dave for it, and he would like to say that it felt right for the scene, but really, he would be lying if he thought he could convince himself of either of these things to be the true reason for his actions.

Because as Max suddenly _does _catch Chris's sleeve and spin him around and kiss him – once, a bit tentatively, and definitely with a fraction of a linger clipped on to the kiss – he hears Ryan Murphy jump from his seat and exclaim, "Brilliant! Why didn't I think of that?" while Chris simultaneously murmurs in shock, "That wasn't in the script…"

As Max pulls away, he feels his face cloud with heat, and as he tries to blink himself back to his senses, he idly licks his lips and quirks a catlike eyebrow at his own actions, wondering where they had come from.

"Sorry," Max mutters, his gaze adverting as he drops his hands to his sides and shakes his head at himself. "I guess I only did that because I thought Dave would've done it in the same situation." And it's a blatant lie, and Max wonders if Chris can tell.

But Chris is suddenly smiling – only a little, but just enough for it to count – and shivering once through. "Uh… it's okay. I-I get wrapped up in my character and add some addiction dialogue or actions sometimes, too. It's all part of showbiz." And he laughs a little. "But next time warn me, okay? I wasn't quite expecting that."

"I'm sorry," Max repeats, and he feels his stomach flip. His lips form a line before the bottom one slips in between his teeth. It slides out and he forces another smile. "Let's try again? This time without my little slip-up?"

But Ryan is interjecting, coming up to the two young actors. "Are you kidding? That's just the sort of drama we need! I could even add in some more stuff with Blaine to add to the tension of Dave stealing another kiss from Kurt. That was genius, Max; this is why you get paid the big bucks. Keep it up." He grins, giving the young man a congratulatory slap on the back.

And Max wants to look relieved or enthused, but he can't bring himself to do so. All he can think about is how, if Karofsky ever admits it to Kurt that he likes him, Max is afraid that he'll have another slip-up, this time one of the tongue, by accidentally saying, "I like you, Chris;" as opposed to, "I like you, Kurt."

"Let's try this again!" Ryan barks the order, and soon everyone is scrambling back to his or her places. But not before Max catches Chris sending him a look that can only be described as affectionate, and it makes Max's stomach flip again, because the look, no matter how brief, says it all. It says that Chris hadn't minded the expected kiss, even if he had been a bit embarrassed like Max, and it says that Chris is intrigued, at the very least, as to the reason behind Max's lie, of which he of course caught, because Chris is somewhat of an intuitive individual when it comes to things like detecting lies.

Because Max Adler had never questioned his sexuality in the past, but he's beginning to wonder if maybe he's not as straight as he thought he was, and all because of one Chris Colfer.


End file.
